accepted
by Akuma-shin
Summary: soi feng comes to grip on her feelings for her old teacher. but will she do when she finds out that her old memtor is with urahara? is ichigo capable of turning this around for soi feng?


**hi, here is a bleach one shot another hint to another project i will be working on at the same time as my naruto one. well enjoy.**

Bleach accepted

On a peaceful day in soul society soi feng was in her office finishing paperwork from her last mission witch was easy and took only a day to complete. 2 things were on her mind. One being that she was going to confess her feeling to yoruichi, but only to her. The second thing on her mind was Kurosaki. It was remarkable to see him come from the ryoka to the most powerful sninagami. Soi feng did know why she was thinking of him of all people she could have thought of, she thought of him.

"Why is he on my mind, he is just a ryoka scum." soi feng thought.

She shrugged it off as she filed the last of her paperwork away and went to prepare for her departure for her week in the world of the living.

She filed the last of her paperwork before she walked out of her office and called her lieutenant. "omaeda." she called.

"Yes, taicho." he answer while stuffing his face with a bag of rice chips.

"I'm going to the world of the living for a week, so you have to do all the work till I'm back."

"Yes taicho." he said quickly.

She made her way to the gate to the living in seconds. Once there the gate was open and she passed through.

Ichigo was on duty of dispatching hollows of low levels. After defeating 3 hollows in seconds soi feng appeared.

"Oi, soi feng." he called over before punching a hollow without turning around and sending it soi feng's way. Soi feng quickly dispatched it easily. As a hollow got lucky and snuck up behind soi feng ichigo shunpo to the side of her and slashed it away.

"I could have taken care of it."

"(Smirks) I know, but he has been sneaky and I have been looking for him all day."

"Hmp, so what's the status?" she said as she went back to back with ichigo.

"So far just a lot of weak hollows, probably leftovers from aizen."

They spent 15 minutes getting rid of hollows. Once done ichigo and soi feng separated to go about there business.

Ichigo went back home to get some rest before lunch seeing how it was still early. Soi feng took care of her mission and completed it in one day. She decides on going to urahara for the night and tomarrow tell yoruichi her feeling for her. Once there she saw urahara.

"You'll be letting me stay for the night." soi feng demanded.

"You sound as if you own the place." no responds except a glare.

"Ok, ok, I have dinner already so you can go ahead and eat."

Soi feng enters and sits at the table. Once done she goes to a room of her likening and falls asleep.

The next day arrives and soi feng awakes early as usual and heads down to urahara's training room. Hours pass before soi feng's training was interrupted by yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama." she said surprised to see her.

"Ah, I see you been training like I told you little bee."

"Hai, yoruichi-sama."

"I was told you wanted to speak to me about something."

"Yes, yoruichi-sama, I wanted to say that I...I...I love you." soi feng said while blushing.

"Oh, but I already have somebody like that for me."

"Uh, yes of course." soi feng sounded broken from that. It felt like her heart was shattered and stuck into the other parts of her body. "Who do you have, if you don't mind me asking?"

"urahara." at the sound of his name soi feng disappeared.

"Hmm, was it something I said?" she asks to no one in particular.

In the park ichigo was walking by in shinagami uniform when he stopped due to hearing cries. He looked around and saw nothing until he looked up into the tree he was standing next to. Soi feng was crying so much that she didn't notice ichigo next to her.

"Oi, soi feng something wrong?" he said in a caring tone. She looked up at him as she didn't want him to see her like this. Ichigo saw her eyes and they spoke of heart break. Soi feng was about to leave when she heard ichigo.

"I know your pain, I know what your going through." he said in a sorrowful tone. Deciding not to leave and stay. She sat on the branch in between her legs facing ichigo as she cried. After a few seconds she felt her self be pulled into a hug. Once her forehead leaned on his shoulder she cried even harder. He sat with her for a few hours before looking at her and asking her something but only to find out she cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. Ichigo picked her up bridal style and saw one of soi feng's men from the stealth force.

"Can you send a message back old man and tell him to give me a call on that video phone that's still hooked up in inoue's place."

"hai." and just like that he was gone. A few moments later and he was at his house and placed her on his bed. Ichigo went to inoue's place and knocked.

"Hello, oh, kurosaki-kun, I didn't know you would be stopping by."

"Sorry for just stopping by like this, but I need to use the video phone." as soon as he said that a man from the stealth force appears next to him.

"Head captain will contact you in a few minutes."

"Thank you." ichigo said as the ninja vanished.

Ichigo was let in and waited for the video phone to come on. A few minutes go by and the screen lights up with the head captain on it.

"Kurosaki ichigo, what is it that you need to talk about."

"Right, it's about soi feng, I think she need another week as she started going through something's while here." ichigo said.

"Could it affect her work?" asked the head captain.

"Yes."

"Very well, if it was any other who asked I would have said no but I can see this being good for soi feng as well as good for you."

Ichigo pondered a little before he reluctantly nodded. Once done ichigo said his byes to inoue and went back home. Ichigo slept on his couch as soi feng had his bed. His family was out for the next two weeks. There dad won a 2 week vacation at a hotel in Tokyo.

The next morning soi feng woke up and looked around before asking whose place is this. She looked around some more until she saw a piece of paper with her name on it. She took the paper and read the note inside.

"hey, how are you doing this morning, I know you probably feel like shit from yesterday and I know you probably don't want to go back to urahara'a shop but there's something I want to show you and I think your going to love it. Do not worry about tessai, he should be vary cooperative. Well see you the ichigo."

She wasn't going to go but when he said it was something she was going to love she had to find out. Once there she went to the training room and looked around. She could see nothing. She turned to go back up when she heard a bang from a distance. The next thing she knew she was watching urahara fall. In a blink of an eye ichigo was in front of her.

"Glad you could join us, you can watch from over there if you like." he said as he pointed to a bean bag off to the side. She walk over and gets comfortable.

"Would you like something to drink?' tessai asked.

"Dragon fruit tea will do." soi feng said.

"Yes, I'll be right back." tessai said before leaving to get the tea.

"Now, lets let the fun begin." ichigo said with an evil face and evil grin that scared urahara. Ichigo tormented urahara for half an hour before yoruichi appeared.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" yoruichi said with a smirk.

"Just some training."

"Oh, ok, mind if I join soi feng and watch?" she asked while walking over to soi feng.

"Not at all." yoruichi sat next to soi feng in her bean bag. For another 30 minutes ichigo tormented urahara.

"Oi, ichigo I think that's enough for now." yoruichi said. "ok." ichigo replied before giving a hand to help urahara up. Urahara took and rose to stand. Once up he went straight back down as ichigo kicked him in the privet sector. Soi feng laughed her ass off when she saw that. Yoruichi couldn't hold back a laugh either. Ichigo shunpos over in between the 2 girls and sat with his back against a solid rock.

"So, ichigo, what brought this on all of a sudden and are you the one to give me the faulty info." yoruichi asked.

Ichigo played stupid and convinced her he didn't know of the faulty info.

"Would you like your usual ichigo?" tessai asked. "Yes, thank you tessai." tessai nodded and left to get his drink. Returning in a matter of minutes to give ichigo his drink. "thanks." yoruichi sees the soi feng had the same drink as ichigo and figured what was really going on.

"Ichigo mind I have a word with you, I want to talk to you about some strategy for your next training with urahara."

"sure." ichigo responded. Both ichigo and yoruichi shunpoed to a few feet away so soi feng can't hear.

"I see why you did this, and I know now it really was you to give me that info." she said with smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't to sure if you would agreed to this or not." ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"I also see you have the same drink as her." yoruichi said with her usual smile.

"Oh, we do?" ichigo asked with a puzzled look.

"Yea, your usual is dragon fruit tea, and soi feng's favorite drink is dragon fruit tea." yoruichi said. Hang on I'm going to have a word with soi feng real quick." yoruichi said before shunpoing over to soi feng.

"hey." yoruichi said as she appeared in front of soi feng. "Hi, yoruichi." yoruichi could hear the sadness in her voice. "Aww, don't be like that, don't let ichigo's cheering up present go to waste." yoruichi said as she poke soi feng's arm.

"Ok...wait, he did this just to cheer me up?" soi feng was shocked at what she was told. "Yup, he did, so I think you should thank him."

"Do I have to thank that ryoka?" soi feng asked frustrated. "Yes, I think you should give him a chance, you made come to find that he's really a great Guy." yoruichi said in her old teacher tone.

"Ok, I'll try." soi feng said in annoyance. "That's my good girl." yoruichi smiled.

After a talk with soi feng she called ichigo back over. "Well, I'm going to catch a movie or something, maybe you 2 should check out what's playing as well, there might be something good playing."

"Uh, sure, what do you say soi feng?" he asked.

"I don't mind as long as you're paying, I don't have any money." soi feng said with sheepish smile.

"Uh, sure, I don't mind paying for It." ichigo replied. For a minute ichigo thought that she would have said no considering this was soi feng.

"Your gigai is up stairs so you can get in quick." yoruichi said before going off to help urahara up.

"Hai, yoruichi, thank you." soi feng answered.

"I'll meet you at my house, my body is back there." ichigo said. Soi feng nodded before leaving to get in her gigai. Ichigo shunpoed to his place. Once home ichigo went in to his room where his body was and went back into it. A few seconds later and soi feng was out front. They stop by an Italian restaurant before going to the theater. Once done with dinner they finally made it to the movies.

"So what do you want to see." ichigo asked. "Hmm, I don't know, what seems good?" soi feng asked.

"Kung fu panda seems good, I saw the first one and it was pretty funny." ichigo suggested.

"Ok, we'll see that one." soi feng answered with a smile.

"Wow, she has a beautiful smile." ichigo thought to him self. "Whoa, where did that come from." ichigo said to him self.

"Hey, if you make me wait you'll pay for it later." soi feng yelled over to him. Ichigo nodded to the threat and walked over to pay for the 2 tickets and go in. an hour and 30 minutes go by and ichigo and soi feng come walking out.

"So that's how he became the dragon warrior?" soi feng said while snickering.

"Yup, although I'm amaze at what he did at the end of this one." ichigo said.

"Yea, well I got to admit this has been fun, thank you." as soi feng said while looking into ichigo''s brown eyes. "Wow, he has pretty eyes." soi feng thought. "Whoa, where did that come from, oh well."

"Your welcome." ichigo said as he looked into her grey blue eyes. "Wow, what beautiful eyes she has." ichigo thought. "Wait, that's the second time I thought something like that about her." ichigo said to him self.

As she heard ichigo. "No, I mean for everything you did for me today, that was nice of you, actually you're the only one that has done a nice thing for me." soi feng said.

"yea, I knew urahara can be a total dick, so I'd figure it was something he did to make you cry." ichigo said as he was moving closer a little.

"well, thank you for kicking his ass for me." soi feng said as she moved closer to ichigo. they were caught in the moment when there faces were inching closer. the next thing they know they were kissing. ichigo wrap his hands around her waist as her arms wrap around his neck. a few minutes passed when they needed air. they looked at each other and had questions that needed answers, but not tonight. ichigo led soi feng back to his place as she needed a place to stay.

"ichigo, I have to go back at the end of this week." soi feng said.

"hmm, no, you don't, I already talk to genryusai, he gave you another week, because I asked." ichigo said as he put emphasize on I.

"oh, good, I'd like to spend some more time with you." soi feng realized what she said but was sticking to it.

"yea, I want to spend more time with you as well." ichigo said as he open his door. soi feng smiled as she heard ichigo wanted to spend time with her. they both went to ichigo's room and fell onto his bed and fell asleep with soi feng on top and one of ichigo's arms wrapped around her. for the next 2 weeks ichigo and soi feng have been training and getting to know each other more. by the time soi feng had to go back, ichigo was to make a decision.

"so did you decide?" soi feng asked.

"yes... I will become a member of your squad.

ichigo was asked during the 2 week soi feng was there and decided to become a full shinagami. ichigo became her new lieutenant and moved in with her. soi feng has accepted a gift of being accepted into a relationship with ichigo and kill who ever ruins it.

**well there you go, another one shot of a pairing that there should more of, well else in fanfiction anyways. well bye for now.**


End file.
